


冰原狙击

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 肾上腺素
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	冰原狙击

漫天暴雪迷得他睁不开眼睛，他看不清一切。Mihael已经跑了很远很远的路，一路上除了绝望如死的白色便不曾见过任何其他，此地和他经过的几十公里之外没有任何区别，甚至令他怀疑这一切是不是自己的错觉，自己是不是陷入了无限循环的粘稠时间，一直在原地打转。

但他必须努力睁眼，努力看清四周，努力往前跑。如果停下就意味着死亡。

追兵应该不会找上门来了，他评估着形式，但也不能掉以轻心。他的枪里只剩最后一发子弹。如果只有一个人来找他麻烦也许他还能一搏，如果有超过一个人出现那这颗子弹大概率就是留给他自己的。

在天地间一片纯粹的白色里，任何其他颜色的出现都极其显眼又突兀。Mihael眨了眨眼，确认不是自己眼花了。地平线上有一个黑点正在以不慢的速度往他的方向靠近。

Mihael放慢了脚步握住了枪。这篇平原上只有积雪，没有其他任何一切，没有遮挡，没有掩体，什么都没有，一切都暴露在雪原之上，视野之内，他能看的见对方，对方就也能看得见他，这只是一个谁先出手和谁先命中的简单问题。

放慢脚步后没有足够的运动量支撑，寒冷立刻侵袭了身体的每个角落，让他的每个关节都生了锈一样无法自如活动，Mihael开始怀疑自己的准头，甚至怀疑自己的活动能力，也许没等自己按扳机就彻底被冻住了呢？

对方不知道出于什么原因，也许是不想被冻僵，也许是觉得Mihael并不危险，总之他没有停下，没有放慢速度，就这么径直冲了过来。

Mihael彻底停了下来，谨慎地瞄准，耐心地观察着目标。几秒钟后，他倒进了积雪中。枪还被他握在手中，子弹还在枪里。这一枪不必发出，他知道自己安全了。

熟悉的人可以通过对方的习惯动作判断出彼此的身份。他熟悉Luka，也能认出Luka跑动的样子。这也是为什么Luka敢孤身一人毫无遮挡地在雪原上狂奔。因为他知道这里没有其他人，而Mihael不会开枪。

身体停止运动之后寒冷逐渐将他淹没，他甚至觉得有点温暖。这让他觉得很舒服。但他分明地知道人在被冻死之前是会觉得暖的。很好，他想，至少没有痛苦。阳光不知从哪个方向来的，亮得让他睁不开眼，他眯着眼睛轻松地笑了起来，很想就这样睡过去，但他又知道他不能，在这种情况下失去知觉几乎就是死亡的同义词。

他浑浑噩噩地，不确定自己是不是有那么点时间真的睡过去了，总之一个眨眼之后再睁开就看到了Luka焦急的表情，这个眨眼也许有点太久了。“Miky。谢天谢地。”Luka半跪着把Mihael扶起来，把Mihael的手臂架到自己肩上，“我们必须离开这里。前面不远的地方有一个废弃的教堂，我刚刚路过那里，我们可以去那里。”

Mihael无力地点了点头，靠者Luka借力站了起来，他站不稳，也不太能走动，整个人完全挂在Luka身上，努力往前挪动。

几公里的路走了有一辈子那么久，但Mihael终于还是看到教堂顶端的十字架出现在了地平线上。他的记忆断了一点时间，再次找回神智的时候他们已经在教堂里了。

东正教的圣堂里并没有设长椅，圣像屏风隔断了空间，这里显然已经被废弃了很久，屏风上的画像斑驳暗淡，但圣母依旧美丽，温柔地注视着不速之客。Mihael心里涌起一点温暖的感激之情。Luka则皱着眉对四周的环境进行评估。

“我们得躲到里面去。”Luka说，他指的是圣像屏风后面的圣所，或者说，避难所——如她的名字所描述的那样，一个可以庇护他们的地方，这正是他们所需要的， “里面更安全也更舒服。”

当然应该如此，他们习惯把自己隐藏在更隐蔽的地方，更隐蔽意味着更安全。他们推开门，穿过屏风，跌倒在圣所破旧的地毯上。

Mihael不想再动了，Luka却坚持把他弄到了祭坛后面，让他靠着祭坛休息。这是他们的本能，他们永远在找掩体。

“我已经把定位发给Marcin了。”Luka说着开始检查Mihael的身体。他找到Mihael的时候就知道情况很糟糕，Mihael脸上满是血污，狼狈不堪，额角到眉骨擦伤了一片，血流到了眼睛和颧骨，嘴角边是一大片淤青，对于向来有洁癖的Mihael来说如此狼狈简直不可想象，这些都告诉了他之前Mihael经历了什么样一场恶斗，也让他对将要看到的做足了心理准备，但他还是被Mihael身上的伤惊得说不出话。Mihael的背上和小腹有不浅的切口，很显然是近战肉搏时被匕首伤到了；腰被弹片擦过，有灼伤和撕裂的痕迹；他的身上还有其他无数挫伤。伤口因为没有被及时妥善地处理，渗出的血染红了大片的衣服。以他的评估，Mihael带着这样的伤能撑过那么长的路已经是个奇迹了。这句话只在他脑子里盘旋了一下而已，他不打算把这句惊叹说出来，在他看来奇迹总是脆弱得容易被轻松打破，但只要不说出来这一切就不算，厄运也就不会发生。

“你有急救包吗？”Luka问。

Mihael白了他一眼，没说话，这意思显而易见。Luka也觉得这个问题很愚蠢，没错，医疗急救装备一向都在Mihael身边，但这一次对方偷袭了Mihael，他匆忙出逃，没有来得及带上任何东西，很明显的孑然一身。但Luka不甘心，又追问了一局：“什么都没有吗？” 

Mihael摇摇头。

“好吧。”Luka说着脱下自己的外套给Mihael披上，然后脱掉了贴身的衣服，把它撕扯成条。Mihael原本闭着眼睛休息，被盖上外套的时候也没睁眼，却在布料撕裂的声音中睁开了眼。即使室内好过户外，这里依然冰天雪地的极北之处，这样脱衣服就是在赌命了。

“Luka？”Mihael担心地开口。

像是知道Mihael要说什么，Luka打断了他的话，安抚道，“我没事。”他说着开始给Mihael做简单的包扎，主要是为了压迫止血，“不会很久，很快就会有人来接我们了。”

Mihael已经无力思考和反驳，任由Luka决定一切，对他来说，即使把控制权完全交给了Luka，被处理伤口还是耗光了他所剩无几的体力，他喃喃低语：“我好累……” 

“别。”Luka警觉起来，扶着Mihael的肩轻轻晃了晃，“Miky，看着我，看着我，别睡。”

“我不会……”Mihael这样说着，声音却渐渐低了下去，眼皮也逐渐垂落阖起。

“Miky！”Luka把手伸到Mihael的手臂内侧恶狠狠地扭了一下。这样粗鲁的举措有了效果，Mihael痛得吸了口冷气之后睁眼没好气地给了他一瞥，看起来清醒了一些，却很快又重新闭上了眼。

“Miky，求你了，别在这种时候睡着。”Luka按着Mihael的肩，凑到和他呼吸相触的距离，几乎哀求着。

但Mihael闭着眼没有看他。“我不睡，我没事，我只是……”Mihael这么说着，声音却又轻了下去。他觉得自己睡着了一会，醒过来是因为脖子上温热的触感，他意识到那是Luka的眼泪。“我睡了多久？”他问。

“没有很久，一分钟，也许。”Luka回答，这让Mihael意识到自己对时间的感知出了问题，通常发生在意识混乱的时候。“没事，他们就快来了。再坚持一会就好了，别睡着。”Luka兀自安慰着他，Mihael意识到即使不愿意承认，但事实就是自己的状态很糟糕，糟糕到了非常危险的程度，他必须想想可能的解决办法。

他需要包扎，需要治疗，需要医疗用品，需要药物，需要输血，但这些他们都没有。这一次的任务中对方定位到了他，试图通过袭击他来逼Luka放弃行动，他跑得匆忙又惊险，除了一身的伤，什么都没带出来，完全靠着身体应对危机的本能涉过茫茫雪原。而这一切在他见到Luka之后就消散如烟。当他认为自己安全了时候，身体自然而然就从应激反应中松懈下来，反而把他至于更危险的境地。即使此刻他心知肚明自己情况紧急，但失去外在刺激后他的身体却不认同大脑这种判断，因而对此毫不作为。

除非这种时候进来两个人追杀他们，那么也许为了逃命他的身体就能临时开足马力帮他渡过难关。因为外在刺激会促使身体分泌那种专门的激素用来应对战斗或逃跑。

那玩意叫什么来着？对了，肾上腺素，Mihael想，就是这玩意，自己现在太需要这种东西来应急了，但是他们没有药，也没有危及生命的外来刺激。

除非……

他的脑子里冒出了一个疯狂的念头，他试图否定，但这个念头一旦诞生就开始牢牢地攫住他的每一缕思维，不给他任何反抗的机会。

你想要如此，不是吗？他问自己。他当然想。他逃跑的时候身体分泌出大量的肾上腺素，这种激素能放大身体的每一种反应，呼吸和供氧，心跳的强度和频率，血压，也包括本能欲望，所以他在见到Luka的时候就硬了，但当时他无暇思考这些，随后又是一段浑浑噩噩的逃亡，足以消磨掉所有冲动。

然而在他终于获得些许安定的时候，在他很需要一些激素来让自己活下去的时候，在他无法压抑住这个念头的时候，蛰伏着的性器再一次有了抬头的趋势。

他不仅仅是想要，他是非常，非常，非常需要。

“Luka？”Mihael主动开了口。他捕捉到Luka表情里的惊喜。Luka当然会对此感到惊喜，毫无疑问这种时候Mihael能主动说话是个好的预兆，至少证明了他的清醒程度和活力。

Mihael颤抖着拉过他的手，覆在自己腿间凸起的东西上。Luka的表情像是被西伯利亚的冰雪冻住了，当他发现Mihael硬了的时候，表情越发复杂得难以言喻。

“你疯了？”Luka不可置信地问。他想要，但他不能够。他当然想要Mihael，他愿意在任何时候跟Mihael做爱，唯独除了此刻，除了当下，不是在这种时候，不是在他的Miky重伤到有生命危险的时候。

Mihael反而已经冷静了下来，一字一顿地说：“这是一种医疗手段。”

他表情认真，语气理智，由不得Luka不信，但Luka还是困惑：“我不明白……”

“肾上腺素。”Mihael回答。

“但是现在？在这里？”Luka环视四周，墙上本该金碧辉煌的圣象已经斑驳，却依然怜悯地垂目注视着世界。他在执行任务置人于死地的时候很少想到这些，却在自己对现状无能为力时感觉到自己的渺小因而心生敬畏。请仁慈，请怜悯，请原谅，他在心里暗暗祈祷。

Mihael顺着Luka的视线抬头，挤兑了一句：“也许我们可以到外面的雪地上去。如果这样可以让你不受良心谴责的话。”

Luka按上Mihael被包扎过的伤口，感受着皮肤因为疼痛而颤动，终于妥协了，“好吧。你可以吗？”

“总得试试看。”在得到了Luka的同意后，Mihael的声音又渐渐低落下去。

Luka不知道如何是好，即使对他这样从不循规蹈矩的人来说，这件事也太过疯狂了，但他别无选择。

他试探着隔着Mihael的裤子揉弄那根勃起的玩意，Mihael闭着眼靠在祭坛上，安静地仿佛睡着了，但原本因为失血而显得苍白的脸上浮起了玫瑰色的红晕，就像他平时那样。Luka并没有太多心情去欣赏，他不确定这是不是意味着好转，他只是担心。

“Miky，我该……继续吗？”Luka犹豫地问。

他得到的回应是Mihael沉默的点头。他把手弄暖了才伸进Mihael的裤子里，即使如此还是激得Mihael打了个冷颤，不舒服地哼了一声。他们没有任何润滑的东西，而Mihael现在显然承受不起太剧烈的性爱，他不得不尽可能地耐心温柔。

Luka他的手指探入后，Mihael轻轻咬住下唇，维持了一贯的安静。他在任何时候都从不失控，即使如此疯狂的念头就是他提出的，他却依然能让这看起来像一份不带情欲的工作任务，唯一证明他并非无动于衷的是抑制不住变得粗重的呼吸。

肾上腺素，Luka又想起那个词，也许真是有用的，加强供氧，加强血压，这正是他们需要的。

他才放进了两根手指，Mihael忽然推了推他的手臂，“够了。”他说，语气并不急切，反而有些虚弱。

“可是Miky……”这样会伤到你的，Luka这么想着。

Mihael没有让他把话说完，知道他在想什么，于是不容反驳地解释：“我们没有那么多时间，而且疼痛可以让人清醒。”

Luka点了点头，调整了一下姿势，把Mihael圈在自己和祭坛中间，让他可以坐在自己身上。对于体能不支的人来说，骑乘并不是个好选择，但是在这种环境下，躺在地上的寒冷更加要命。

他们的准备工作做得草率，进入也变得困难，但这个姿势还是让Mihael无法抗拒地坐到了底。Luka能感觉到紧张的身体给与的阻力和撑开甬道时勉强的感觉，带着一点生涩的疼痛。但Mihael只是更用力地咬了咬嘴唇，没有泄露出一点声音，只是他的额头上渗出了一层汗水。

Luka给了他一点时间开平复呼吸，然后才开始一下一下往上挺动，动作幅度并不大，但他们的姿势足以让每一下都进到足够深的地方去。这个动作非常累人，但常年的训练给了Luka足够的体能和力量来支持这一切，Mihael很快被顶得摇摇欲坠，不得不用手撑着来保持平衡。他的嘴微微张开，像是忍不住要呻吟似的，最后发出的却是克制的喘息。

如果在平时，Luka早就满嘴胡言乱语来挑逗他的搭档了，但是这一次，他头一回觉得自己什么话都说不出。不该是此地，不该是此刻，Luka想。

他能看见窗外飘飞的大雪，仿佛还能听到雪落地的细微声音，这种安静放大了天地之间的每一种声音，带来虚无的回声，只有Mihael近在咫尺的呼吸声让他能感觉到有生命的存在，仿佛他们就是宇宙里唯一存在的活物。他不由自主地往Mihael身边靠过去，同时把人往自己身边拉。脱掉衣服之后他终于无法只靠自己来对抗严寒，他需要靠近一具温暖的肉体，正如Mihael也需要他，做爱让他们兴奋地皮肤发热，即使这样肆意挥霍体力无异于抱薪救火他们也不想去在乎了。

他们安静地取悦着彼此的身体，但带出的任何一点细小的声音都足以被放大出令人心悸的空灵的回声，昭示着他们正在多么不恰当的地方做多么不恰当的事。Luka想起之前抬头仰视时的敬畏，不自在地垂下视线，不去看四周举目就能看到的一切。

“良心不安？”Mihael问。

Luka摇了摇头，他说不上不安，毕竟他有足够的理由——他们走投无路，而Mihael需要这些，他有足够的理由在心里祈求宽恕。或者不如这么说，他其实很少想到这些，很少把这些放在心上。但是当他真的置身于此时，即使给自己再找一万个理由，仍旧不可抑制地觉得罪恶。

“那就看着我。”Mihael说，“这不是你的错。”

“这也不是你的错，这不是我们的错。”Luka否认着。

“是我的错也无所谓。”Mihael平静地说，“是我要的，我应得的。”

“那我永远会在你这边。这是我们共同的错。”Luka说着给了Mihael一个吻，不再去考虑那些给他的灵魂扣上枷锁的事。

Mihael无声地笑起来，脸颊上的玫瑰色更深了。

Luka摸了摸他的脸：“你看起来好多了。” 

“感谢。”Mihael调侃着回答。

Luka的玩笑跟着更加得寸进尺了起来：“我们需要一直做到他们出现吗？”

Mihael无所谓地耸耸肩：“反正我不介意被看到。”

“我可以发消息给Marcin，让他进来之前先敲门。”Luka说着真的开始单手在通讯器上打字，放下通讯器之后他说，“按照定位，他们真的快到了。”

“那就快点做完它。”Mihael回答。

Luka环抱住Mihael，安抚地吻了吻他的额头，然后把他托起来让他能转身趴在祭坛上，这让他能更用力地操进Mihael的身体。

“Luka Perković，”Mihael叹气似地笑出了声，“你可真是个天生的混蛋，没有一点敬畏之心。”

“只是为了你而已。”Luka恶狠狠地说，动作也越发不客气起来，“而且这是你提出的。”

Mihael，尽管已经无法平稳地说完一整句话，语气却还是该死得冷静：“那可还真是……我的荣幸啊。” 

这样的Mihael向来能激起Luka的征服欲，但是想到他如今的处境，Luka也只能咬牙苦忍，不做太越界的事。Mihael却并不对此心存感激，在Luka难得规规矩矩的时候开始慢慢泄露出呻吟，故意磨蹭Luka的大腿，意图明显地开始挑逗，看准了Luka不敢妄动，简直让Luka气得牙痒，内心盘算着等他好了肯定要让他付出代价。挑逗别人的代价就是会先挑逗自己，Mihael在情欲上虽然顺从，但向来有一些冷淡，这次他难得地主动且敏感，很快就必须拉着Luka的手寻求释放。Luka很想让Mihael付出应有的代价，但他不敢太过分，熟练地把身下的人送上极乐。Luka把脸埋进Mihael颈间，用力嗅着他的味道，射在了他的身体里。

Mihael沿着祭坛滑下来，无力地坐到地上，无论是伤口还是性爱都足以耗尽他的力气。但他脸上的玫瑰色还没有褪去，让他至少看起来不那么糟糕。他把Luka的外套甩回他身上：“我没事，你别冷死了。”

Luka搂住Mihael，试图多给他一点温暖：“他们就快到了，你至少保持清醒到那个时候好吗？”

但是Mihael没有成功坚持那么久，他在Marcin出现之前陷入了昏迷，再醒来的时候已经在车上了。Marcin开车一向暴躁，他都怀疑自己是被车晃醒的，这让他很不舒服。他眯着眼睛打量着四周，Luka坐在他对面，看起来像是睡着了。

但他显然睡得不沉，并且同样深受Marcin车技的折磨，在又一个转弯中晃了一下然后醒了过来，埋怨道：“Marcin，你能好好开车吗？别把Mihael害死了。”

Marcin的声音从驾驶室传来：“他死不了。”

“我没事。”Mihael劝道。

“你当然没事。”Luka握住他的手，“你只是……你晕过去的时候吓坏我了。幸好Marin他们在那之后不久就到了。”

Martin的声音突然从边上传来：“然后我们对你进行了紧急治疗。给你注射了一些急救用的药物。” Mihael才发现他也在，毕竟他一醒来注意力就全被Luka带走了。

他扭头给了Martin一个略带歉意的感激笑容，问：“是什么？” 

“肾上腺素。”Martin回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 那么，关于Perkz/Mikyx这一对，我目前所有想写的脑洞就都已经写完了。  
> Google会把冰原狙击翻译成Icefield Sniper，但我们都知道其实应该是Arctic Warfare，因为是女警那张皮肤。←但这件事并不重要，它和正文也没有任何关系，我就只是借用了这个皮肤的名称来做标题而已。


End file.
